The Intervention Development and Measurement Core (IDMC) plays a critical role within the CISRC providing state-of-the-science theoretical, technical, and logistical support to the three individual research projects. Toward this end, the IDMC will serve as a centralized resource to assist in the design, production, and evaluation of the study interventions and assessments, in close collaboration with CISRC investigators, CIS Program, other support cores and outside consultants. Guided by a comprehensive self-regulatory framework and health communication best practices, the four specific aims of the IDMC are to assist the Project Pis in: 1) the development and production of the interactive multimedia software intervention protocols;2) the development and production of the CIS telephone counseling callback intervention protocols;3) the pilot-testing of the theory-driven assessments, including the moderator, mediator, and outcome measures;and 4) the fine-grained process evaluation of the utilization and mechanisms of effect of the multimedia and callback intervention protocols for each project, through a core sub-study. Combining these support activities into one centralized resource has four unique advantages. First, an overarching theoretical framework guides the development of the intervention components and the choice of study measures across the three research projects. Second, the same technological methodology and interactive approaches are applied to the development of the multimedia software program protocols and the telephone counseling callback protocols used in each project, ensuring quality, consistency, accuracy, and efficiency across studies. Third, consistent core assessments will be piloted and implemented to allow for coordinated evaluation of study outcomes and mediators. Finally, process evaluation of intervention usage will facilitate the assessment of the mechanisms of effect across two cancer disease sites and across the cancer continuum and help to guide dissemination efforts. Taken together, the synergistic functions of the IDMC will allow for an economy of scale and ensure a theoretically-integrated and methodologically-unified approach across projects.